Why, Love of course!
by Stereophonic Aftershock
Summary: Hermione decides that enlightening the Wizarding World would make a great extra credit subject for her Charms OWL.


****Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter, the song Under Pressure, or any character in the series. Further, I do NOT own Queen or David Bowie.  
That would just be stupid.**

**Why? Love of Course!**

Since her first day in the Wizarding World, Hermione Granger had always wondered whether Wizards knew how advanced Muggles were. After all, Muggles invented the steam train, which every Wizard who attended Hogwarts used to get to said school.  
However, after looking through every Muggle Studies book she brought from Flourish and Blotts (while she no longer took the subject, she was still fascinated by the Wizarding World's views on the matter), she had come to the conclusion that Wizards were ignorant of such things as a record player, or a television!  
Therefore, the Muggle-born took it upon herself (with the aid of Professor Flitwick) to educate the students of Hogwarts on some of the best Muggle inventions ever existed, starting with the record player.

It came from the attic at her home; her parents had sent the record player over, along with one of Hermione's favourite records. She knew that to get the Wizarding World better in touch with Muggles, the best chance she had was to introduce them to bands and singers that call for unity.  
Professor Flitwick helped her charm the player to work inside Hogwarts Castle, when he told her that she may get extra points in her Charms OWL, the result was much like if the professor told Colin Creevey that he had a chance to write Harry Potter's biography.  
Really, that enthusiasm to learning should have made her one of his Ravenclaws by default! No matter, the professor thought, better Gryffindor than Slytherin.

Hermione tried the record player in the Room of Requirement. Luckily, today was not one of the days for Dumbledore's Army to meet. She would have to be in the Great Hall for dinner though, if she wanted the school to hear the song.

Harry Potter was extremely confused by his best friend, not that it was the first time. For years Hermione Granger baffled him with her extensive knowledge of magic (and himself, unfortunately), but when he saw her and Professor Flitwick levitating a record player to the stool on which the Sorting Hat usually sat, he just gave up.  
Ron turned to him, evidently he was just as perplexed as all the other purebloods (and some half bloods), 'Hey Harry, what's Hermione doing?'  
Harry shook his head, 'I have no idea.'  
Next, Neville prodded him, 'What's that Hermione's got?'  
'It's a record player. Muggles use it to play songs on,' Harry told him, rubbing his arm where the other Gryffindors poked him, 'don't know what she's doing with it though, I thought Muggle things don't work here.'  
'Oh, they don't!'  
The three boys jumped; they had not heard Hermione approach. Ron, glaring at his friend, said, 'blimey Hermione, you gave me a heart attack!'  
The girl giggled, 'Sorry Ron.'  
Harry raised an eyebrow; Hermione hardly ever giggled, unless she was keeping a secret of course... except for old Archie at the Quidditch World Cup...  
He was about to ask her about what must be her 'evil plot', when he was interrupted by the Headmaster. Oh well, maybe Dumbledore could shed some light on the situation.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, former Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has given many speeches in his time, so his surprise when Miss Granger requested that he go by hers was quite high.  
Never, in all his time as Headmaster, (or any of his other roles) has a student _ever_ given him a speech to use. Normally, he would not have gone along with it, but since this was _Hermione Granger_ and not _Draco Malfoy_, he decided it would be safe.  
Oh how wrong was he!  
**'Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears! But enough of that, onto business. Those who take Muggle Studies, Muggle-borns, even half bloods, would know that all we know as Witches and Wizards is the culture of Muggles, Muggle London, and their money. Yet we let this ignorance continue, as we do not fully understand their intelligence! **(Malfoy snorted)** Oh yes Malfoy, you may scoff, but **_**Muggles**_** invented the steam engine, **_**Muggles**_** outnumber us! Yet we constantly assume that because we have magic and they do not, they have the intelligence of the Ministry of Magic- lacking, and controlled by money!** (Sniggers were heard around the hall, as Umbridge looked mutinous)** Their weapons are more effective and dangerous than our own, if an army of Wizards went against **_**any**_** Muggle army, Muggles would survive.  
The Sorting Hat calls out to us for House unity. Yet, because of the Quidditch Cup, and the House Cup, there is much House Rivalry, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin, not counting Dark Magic of course.  
Who are we, to claim that Muggles are beneath us, when we believe that those of pure Wizarding descent are superior to us Muggle-borns? Yes, the Muggles have difficulty in seeing different skin colours, genders, religions and sexualities as equal, but their laws do not permit the murder of a black, lesbian Atheist child in a strict Christian household. But we allow pureblood families, such as the Blacks, Malfoys, even the Longbottoms (Sorry Neville!) to have the chance to kill or disown a child, simply for not having magic! It is inhumane.  
So, the reason behind this is to bring attention to consequences of such animosity. There is a Muggle band, who worked with a Muggle singer, to create one of the most inspirational, brilliant, **_**beautiful**_** songs ever created.  
I refer of course, to the Queen and David Bowie collaboration, Under Pressure, which our dear Professor Flitwick will do the honours in playing.** Well Miss Granger (-Hermione buried her head in her hands) that was very enlightening. Filius, if you would, ah, _do the honours_?'  
'Yes Albus!' squeaked the dwarfish professor. He placed the record onto the player, and unleashed the song to all those 'willing' to listen.

'**Pressure pushing down on me,  
Pressing down on you no man ask for,  
Under pressure that burns a building down,  
Splits a family in two,  
Puts people on streets.**

**It's the terror of knowing,  
What this world is about,  
Watching some good friends screaming,  
"Let me out!"  
Tomorrow gets me higher,  
Pressure on people- People on streets.**

**Chippin' around, kick my brains on the floor,  
These are the days, when it rains it pours,  
People on streets- People on streets.**

**It's the terror of knowing,  
What this world is about,  
Watching some good friends screaming,  
"Let me out!"  
Tomorrow gets me higher, higher, higher...  
Pressure on people- People on streets.**

**Turned away from it all like a blind man,  
Sat on a fence but it don't work,  
Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn,  
Why, why, why?**

**Love,  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking,  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love...?**

'**Cause love's such an old-fashioned word,  
And love dares you to care for,  
The people on the edge of the night,  
And love dares you to change our way of,  
Caring about ourselves,  
This is our last chance,  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves,  
Under pressure,  
Under pressure,  
Pressure.'**

Defiant tears were in Hermione's eyes, as she dared the other students to tease her. However, they all looked shocked at how simple the lyrics were. That those words were the only statement needed to express a person's want for unity.  
Of course, it _would_ be Seamus Finnegan to be the first to speak up, 'Can we have that instead of th' Sorting Hat's song, professor?'  
Ron nudged Harry, 'Better that than _spew_, eh?' as his friend snorted into his pumpkin juice.  
Albus gave Hermione a slight smile, 'It is not every day, that a student, much less a Gryffindor, makes a statement wishing for a unity, not just between Houses, but the Wizarding World and the Muggle World. I award Miss Granger twenty points for the goodness of such a wish, and an addition fifteen, for the excellent charmwork on this record player, with minimal help from Professor Flitwick.' He finished this by clapping- prompting the entire school (barring most of Slytherin) to give her a standing ovation.

That night in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron cornered their friend. 'Oi, Hermione!'  
'Yes Ronald?' she said, expecting a sarcastic remark.  
'Not that I see anything wrong with it, but why did you do that?' the Weasley asked.  
'Why? Love, of course!'

**Finite Incantatem.**

****Note** I can't really put a stereo in there, it's 1995, I decided to stick with a suitable alternative.  
Besides, Queen/Bowie on a record is brilliant!**

**The line 'Friends, Romans, Countrymen, lend me your ears!' is the first line from William Shakespeare's **_**Julius Caesar**_**. As Hermione is a Muggle-born, and substituted friends for books, it only makes sense that she would know this line.**

**The lyrics are from AZlyrics. If you find any errors (I had to change 'across the floor' to 'on the floor') direct it to them.**


End file.
